villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geras
Geras is one of the secondary antagonists in Mortal Kombat 11 along with Cetrion. He is a immortal artificial construct that is a creation and servant to Kronika, the Titan/Goddess of Time and serves as her main enforcer. He is voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. Biography A immortal construct, Geras is millennia old and has died a myriad of times, with each revival making him stronger. With his long life, he has experienced many events, such as the Ice Age and the Great Kung Lao’s defeat by Goro. First seen when gathering Jinsei hidden beneath the Shaolin Temple, the past versions of Liu Kang and Kung Lao meet him there and defeat their present versions. Geras tries to stop the two from halting his duty, but Kung Lao quickly cuts his head off with his hat. However, Geras reanimates himself, explaining that he is a fixed moment in time. He fights the duo and is defeated, but Kronika appears and freezes time on the duo. The two leave, and although Geras wishes to kill the heroes, Kronika denies his request, as she needs their present versions to help in her scheme. After Sub-Zero and Scorpion lay waste to the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly plant, Geras manages to convince both versions of Kano to join Kronika's side, for the promise of a hefty payday and for Black Dragon to be a massive group in the rebirth of the world. He then repairs Sektor, quickly asking him if his design can be mass produced. After both Kano's accept the duty to repair Sektor and make more Cyber Lin Kuei, he reminds the past Erron Black that they will recieve what they earned. After the Special Forces free the past versions of Sonya and Johnny Cage, Geras appears and destroys numerous soldiers on the way to the Cages, wishing to wipe Cassie away from existance. Geras, however, fails and is destroyed, his targets fleeing as he revives. As Raiden leads the Shaolin, Outworld's forces, and the Special Forces to attack Kronika's main fortress, Geras appears and fights Raiden in attempt to deter him from Kronika. Although he tells Raiden he can't die, Raiden chains him to a anchor and pushes him into the Sea of Blood, destined to drown for all eternity. Appearance Geras is visually similarly to a well-built, black-skinned man, with blue eyes, armored sleeves but no shirt, and armored pants. Gallery Geras.png Service.jpg.png DxIv imWoAAU8P .jpg Geras1.jpg Geras2.jpg Geras3.jpg Geras 4.png Groupmk11.png Mk11_Cast.png Trivia *Both he and his master's ability to control time is likely based on the "sands of time", a metaphor to how time slips by, most likely based on a hourglass's sand. *Geras's name is likely based on the Greek god of old age by the same name. **Also, the word geras in Ancient Greek is a term referring to that the more geras a man has, the more likely he would be famous, successful, and courageous.. *If Skarlet is to be trusted, Geras can never stay dead, and he can rewind time to revive himself. *In the first Kombat Kast, Steve Brownback said that Goro is the mid-boss character of the game, similar to Goro, Kintaro, Moloch, etc. *In earlier builds of the game, Geras have blue blood. This was later changed to the standard red for a unknown reason. *When the roster section for the Mortal Kombat 11 website was first added, Geras was named Terminas. Among this and the fact his file names are labeled with "Ter", it is likely he was originally named Terminas. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Immortals Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Evil from the past Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Creation Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighter Category:Elderly Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Assassin Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant